1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved safety vehicle lift which enables the user to easily transport it and to use it on a variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
My invention disclosed in Ser. No. 08/714,628 is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,368. That patent is directed to a safety vehicle lift having a unitary flat base; a lifting assembly comprising a lower portion secured to the base, a support platform above the lower portion, and crosslinkage elements disposed between the lower portion and the support platform; a drive mechanism coupled to the crosslinkage elements containing a jackscrew and a cross brace operably connected to the jackscrew in such a manner that when the jackscrew is rotated the cross brace is forced forwardly or rearwardly to cause the crosslinkage elements to raise or lower the support platform; a handle attached to the jackscrew to rotate the jackscrew; and a ramp leading from the base to the support platform.
Ser. No. 08/714,628, which is incorporated herein by reference, was an improvement over the former invention in that it provided increased smoothness of operation, greater strength and greater protection against the possibility of the vehicle sliding or rolling from the device.